Nothing More
by Calenlass Greenleaf1
Summary: “Nothing more than a scratch,” they always claimed when they came back. Of course, everyone knows better. Written for OAA Prompt number 109—"Scratch." 500 words. Oneshot. Complete.


**Title:** "Nothing More…"

**Author:** Calenlass Greenleaf

**Disclaimer:** I have no claim over Aragorn, Legolas, Elladan and Elrohir, or Elrond.

**Spoilers:** For all those Aragorn, Legolas, and twins torture fics out there. Also, this fic may be considered slightly AU by some in regarding to the character's personalities, as in this fic it deviates slightly and becomes slight fannish.

**Rating:** PG. No slash or romance.

**Genre:** Humor with light angst.

**Summary:** "Nothing more than a scratch," they always claimed when they came back. Of course, everyone knows better. Written for OAA Prompt number 109—scratch. 500 words.

**A/N #2: **Many thanks for Deandra for pointing my typos!

_Roses of Sharon: She's one of the few who can insult me and live to tell the tale. -Grins and sticks out tongue-_

* * *

"**Nothing More…"**

"He will know as soon as we get home," Elladan interjected as he and his twin supported their brother, who was favoring one leg.

"He won't if you don't say anything," Aragorn said, brushing away the worries of his brother.

"He is _Ada_, and he will find out," Elrohir put in. "And you'll be sorry."

Legolas sighed. "I think he will be angry," he said as he walked a pace behind them. "And he will confine you to your rooms."

"It is nothing more than a scratch!" the man protested. "I have told you a thousand times. It doesn't hurt…much."

"You have used that excuse one too many times; Ada will not accept it." The elder twin blew a strand of hair hanging over his eye. "Estel _vuin_, you must really learn to watch your back more often."

"I thought that was your job," Aragorn grumbled, "and Elrohir's."

"That is why Ada is going to be upset with all of us," Elladan said gloomily. "Except Legolas."

The elf let out a chuckle. "I think not, Elladan," he said, "as I am in your company, his wrath will also fall upon me."

Aragorn muttered something under his breath. "What was that you said?" Elrohir questioned.

"Nothing." The ranger shrugged, nearly stumbling at the small action. "I'm trying to come up with a good excuse."

"You leave the thinking to me, _gwador,_" Elladan replied. "Your excuses never work!"

"I wonder how you will talk your way out of this one, my friends." Legolas said. "You did tell your father we would be out hunting orcs, did you not?" At the silence, Legolas' eyes widened. "You did not!"

Aragorn coughed. "I thought Elladan told him." He looked accusingly as his brother.

The _peredhel_ glared at Elrohir. "I told Elrohir to tell him."

The younger twin looked abashed. "I only told him we would be out hunting," he admitted. "I didn't tell him our purpose for the hunt."

"Why did I even bother to ask?" The Silvan elf resisted the urge to bang his head against the nearest tree. "Of course you did not tell him. If you did, we would not even be here!"

They all sighed.

Elrond was going to kill them.

The elf was standing at a window, drumming his fingers against the windowsill. His eyes were fixed on the four small figures that were only a little distance away.

They were late for the umpteenth time.

And one of them was injured—again. Elrond pressed his lips together in a tight line and left the window, heading for the stairs. Most likely it was Aragorn; the ranger had a penchant for getting himself into the most trouble whenever the four ran into predicaments. He reached the bottom stair, and met up with his sons.

Elladan grinned weakly at him. "I can explain," he began. "Err…"

Elrond folded his arms and tapped his foot.

"It is nothing more than a scratch, Ada—" Aragorn offered, grinning sheepishly.

His father sighed.

**The End**

* * *

**Translations:**

Ada – daddy

Estel vuin – dear Estel

Gwador – Brother (sworn)

Peredhel – half-elf

* * *

**A/N:** I realize the ending is rather abrupt—but that's the best I can do with 500 words…


End file.
